1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to human and animal location, identification, and retrieval systems, and particularly to systems of transponder insertion.
2. Background
Transponders implanted within a human or animal recipient have many uses. For instance, transponders are useful for tracking and monitoring animals and for managing recipient information. For instance, the position and identity of animals may be tracked with an implanted transponder. Convenient, inexpensive, sterile, and efficient implantation techniques, however, are needed. Such techniques, for instance, can include surgical procedures or syringe-based injection.
The present invention sets forth a system for simple and effective introduction of a transponder into a recipient. In some embodiments the system requires use of an insertion tool. The tool has a recessed opening with a shape configured for use with the transponder unit described herein, and is used in combination with a rotational step.